The present invention relates to the connection of a micro-tube to a structure.
The tubes in question can be flexible, rigid or semi-rigid, have a very small diameter of approximately one millimetre and are able to carry gaseous or liquid fluids at a pressure of several bars.
The sealing at the ends of such micro-tubes is not then easy to ensure in an appropriate manner and requires either crimping, which reduces the opening cross-section of the tube, or complicated and costly fitting, or bonding, which does not permit an easy replacement of the tubes.
The present invention proposes a simple, reliable and dismantlable connection. It is characterized in that it comprises an elastic, cambered joint surrounding the micro-tube, a flange fashioned around the micro-tube tapering out of the micro-tube and extending up to a bulging circumference of the joint, and a collar on the structure, joined to such structure whilst forming a recess in which the joint is held between the faces of the recess on which it bears, the flange bearing on one of said faces.
The flange bearing on one of the faces of the recess ensures a good sealing at this location and this is perfected by the joint which, compressed in the recess in the axial direction of the micro-tube, presses the flange against said face of the recess, whilst offering a supplementary sealing ring around the flange.
Other features, characteristics and advantages of the invention will be described with reference to the attached drawings.